The present invention relates to structures for supporting and positioning a magnetic transducer with respect to a magnetic disk.
In the past, the pivoting arms of such structures have typically assumed a dog-legged shape. It is believed that the dog-leg shape was adopted due to the preexistence of linear positioner structures which moved radially rather than pivotally (i.e., voice coil linear positioners). The dog-leg shape allowed the use of the very same spring structure as was used for the linear positioners, and hence, it is suspected that the dog-leg shape was adopted for that reason.
A problem with a dog-leg shaped arm, however, is that the arm is unduly massive and asymetric with respect to the rotational axis of the actuator. Consequently, system response and performance have suffered.
The prior art does disclose pivoting arm structures which run in a substantially straight line from the actuator axis to the center of the transducer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,747. The structures disclosed, however, are both massive and slow, and permit only very limited movement of the flying head in response to the acrodynamic forces generated by the rotating disk.